1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a light emitting diode (LED) array for optical printers, digital copiers, facsimile machines, etc. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a light emitting diode array in which a plurality of light emitting elements are disposed along a curved line in order to reduce distortion.
2. Discussion of the Background
A light emitting diode array includes a plurality of light emitting elements which are disposed in at least one row. Such a light emitting diode array is used in an optical printer, a digital copier, or a facsimile machine. The light emitting diode array is more reliable for use under vibrations and noises than a laser beam printer. The light emitting diode array is also suitable for miniaturizing an optical image forming apparatus, as the light emitting diode array does not need a scanning mechanism such as a polygonal mirror as is required by the laser beam printer.
FIG. 8 illustrates a base 80 having mounted thereon a conventional light emitting diode array 70 with two lens arrays 90 and 100 for use in an optical image forming apparatus. The light emitting diode array 70 comprises a plurality of light emitting diodes 71 which are disposed in one row and on a straight line at the same predetermined distance from each other. The straight line on which the light emitting diodes 71 are disposed is perpendicular to an optical axis of lenses 91 and 101 in the lens arrays 90 and 100.
A pattern of light emission from the light emitting diode array 70 is focused on a photosensitive body such as a photoconductive drum through the two lens arrays 90 and 100 so as to form an image on the photosensitive body. However, the above-mentioned optical image forming apparatus with light emitting diode array 70 and lens arrays 90 and 100 has a drawback in that light loss occurs at connecting portions 91a, 101a between each lens 91 and 101, and in that flared light occurs on each lens 91 and 101. As a result, a pattern of light emission onto the photosensitive body becomes uneven.